The Immortals
by DaughterofDante
Summary: One day, five very different groups received tickets to a popular band's concert. Everyone got a ticket. This band was known as Immortals, and their members were unknown as they hid behind masks and aliases. Somehow, they have a feeling that this concert is going to be special. I own nothing!


Group #1 – NCIS DC MCRT

When Gibbs' team, along with Abby, Ducky, and Palmer, arrived that morning, they found an envelope on their respective desks, except Tony's. Tim opened his and pulled out a front row ticket to the Immortals concert that was scheduled for that weekend. He gapped and sputtered.

"Well, McGee?" Ziva asked, but Tim continued to ignore her for the ticket in his hand. A shout of 'McGee' jolted him out of his shock.

"I-it's a front row ticket to this weekend's Immortals concert!" Tim stammered, still in shock. Ziva's eyes widened minutely, and she ripped open her own envelope and found the same thing. Gibbs' eyebrow rose as he didn't know the band, but open his all the same. It contained the same thing. Ziva noticed that Tony didn't have an envelope and opened her mouth but was interrupted by Abby's excited repeated squeals of 'Gibbs!' The team looked towards her and found her with Ducky and Palmer. All three had familiar envelopes in their hands.

"Ohmigod! You all got one too!" She squealed again and Ziva remembered what she had wanted to say before Abby came. She turned to Tony and smirked.

"Well, not all of us." Tony looked up from his computer screen, nonplussed at his teammate's attempt at getting a reaction out of him. He cocked an eyebrow at the rest of his team.

"The reason that I do not have a ticket in front of me, Ziva – dearest, is because it is at my apartment. I entered a contest for these tickets as a dare and as you can see, I won. Now, unless you want me to take those tickets back, I suggest that you leave me alone." He ignored the shocked looks from most of the on-lookers, and the smirking Gibbs and went back to work. The rest of the day passed by in silence.

Group #2 – Team Winchester

It was Sam's turn to get the mail. The Winchester brothers were taking some time off of hunting at Singer's Auto after Dean got out of the hospital. They were still dealing with the fact that their father was dead, having sold his soul to save Dean from dying after the Impala was hit by an 18 wheeler. The youngest Winchester flipped through the bills and stopped at an envelope that had his birth name written on it. He flipped it over and noticed that the final two were also addressed to his brother and father-figure's birth names respectively. He opened his and stopped when he saw that they were front row tickets to the next weekend's Immortals concert.

"Hey, can you guys come here for a second?" Two bangs answered him, one from the study and the other came from outside in the yard. A few moments later, Bobby came from the direction of the first bang while Dean came from the second, cursing under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head. The cursing subsided when he saw what his brother had in his hands. A happy grin the likes that haven't been seen in years grew on Dean's face as he grabbed the two envelopes from Sam's hand.

"They came already? Yahtzee!" He gave Bobby his and he motion his father-figure to open it. Bobby raised an eyebrow and did as he was motioned to do, pulling out the same ticket that Sam had.

"Mind explaining, Dean?" Sam stared at his brother, quite frankly freaked out by his brother's grin which dimmed when Dean realized that he was the only one smiling.

"Well," He started, rubbing his head, wincing when his hand came in contact with the bump there. "I thought that we could use a break from all the supernatural stuff that is going on and I saw a flyer for this contest and the main prize was three tickets to the Immortals concert and since I know that you like this band, I thought that I'd enter and since they came, that mean's I won and I'm babbling aren't I?" Both Sam and Bobby were now staring at Dean like he grew another head. Dean hung his head and started to mumble. Sam heard something about 'Willow-Babble' and how he was 'gonna kill Xander for making him sound like a nerd.' Dean shook his head. "Anyway." He gave the other two his version of the 'Puppy-Dog Eyes' and they caved instantly.

"Guess it would be a shame to let the tickets go to waste." Dean whooped and launched at his 'sasquatch' brother and started to tickle him until the younger man had tears streaming down his face. Bobby let a smile grow on his face at watching the two young men that he considered his sons roll around on the floor, finally permitting themselves to relax.

Group #3 – The Scoobies

Xander watched the other original Scoobies and their lovers talk and laugh through the crack in the doorway. He listened in silence as his so-called friends talked about him, about how he was useless in a fight, or about how he should stay away from slaying. His left hand curled into a fist hard enough for his nails to leave grooves in his skin, while his right almost crushed the donut box. He was happy that Giles and Dawn weren't there, it meant that he had some friends left.

Xander took a fortifying breath, plastered a fake smile on his face and opened the door. All conversation immediately ceased when they saw who came into the room. "Anybody call for some jelly donuts?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Thanks, Xander." Willow smiled at him and Xander tried to grin back. However, before she could speak, Dawn came pelting through the still opened door with Giles following at a more sedate pace.

"Guysguysguysguysguysguysguys!" Dawn shrieked holding up a stack of envelopes, with one already ripped open.

"What is it Dawn?" Her sister huffed and turned to her. Dawn held up a ticket for everyone to see. "What's it for?"

"The Immortals concert this weekend! It's a front row ticket, too! Here." She passed out the envelopes to their respective owners. They were quickly ripped opened and silence descended over the group before all the girls squealed in happiness. They hugged everyone else and started to jump up and down.

Xander, forgotten by most everyone, stood in shadows by the door watching as everyone celebrated. Hs eyes unfocused as he got lost in thought, but he was brought back to Earth by Dawn tackling him in a hug.

"Whoa! Easy there Dawn Patrol, what're ya hugging me for?" He cocked his head to the side.

"For the tickets, of course!" Dawn said simply. She turned to look at the celebrating group and smiled and Xander and Giles. "They have no idea what's going to happen at this concert, do they?" Xander shrugged not even going to ask where Dawn got her information.

"No. No they don't."

Group #4 – SG-1 and Jack O'Neill

When SG-1 met up with Brigadier General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill at his cabin for a well-deserved break, they were welcomed with beers and white envelopes. When the archaeologist saw them, he smirked evilly, unnoticed by everyone else. He quickly schooled his expression into one of unconcealed joy. "They came! I was wondering when they'd get here!" Everyone looked at him and he smiled back and passed the envelopes to the specified person.

"What are they?" Sam asked when she got hers.

"Tickets" Daniel stated simply.

"To what?" Cameron asked suspiciously, like they would turn out to be to a geek convention or something.

"Front row tickets to this weekend's Immortals Concert!" Daniel chirped with a smile as he watched the varying degrees of shock on his teammates' faces.

"Holy Hannah, Daniel! Where did you get these?" Sam asked, turning to look at him.

"I saw this contest and I thought that we could use some of our break time to go see them! Do you like them?" He asked anxiously.

"Like them? We love them!" Vala fairly screamed. "I can't wait to see Deimos live!" The female members of SG-1 started to discuss which of the band members they liked the best with Cameron and Teal'c interrupting occasionally. Jack watched them for a few minutes before turning to Daniel, who was smirking in the shadows.

"They still don't know, do they?" He asked his long-term friend. Daniel shook his head and Jack sighed. "Well, this is going to be an interesting experience."

Group #5 – The Avengers and Loki

Now that the Avengers have a semi-permanent address, it made finding them easier. The team woke up one day to find Thor and Loki sitting in the living room on opposite sides glaring at each other. Tony, ever the blunt one, demanded to know why they were here and not in Asgard, like they were supposed to. Odin, it seemed, was fed up with the brothers fighting and sent them down to Midgard to learn another lesson. Unfortunately, they were going to be staying for a few months.

Couple of weeks later, the tentative working relationship that the Avengers had before went up in smoke. They had developed a new routine. Avoidance. Everyone avoided everyone else like the plague while Tony tried to play peace-maker in his own snarky way, if only to keep his tower intact when the imminent implosion began, but no one listened. Every time he tried, he was mocked. Whenever he tried to get everyone together, he was insulted. He finally tried to ignore whatever was happening, but got yelled at for being lazy.

Well Tony has had enough. He herded everyone into a meeting room with only one exit and told Jarvis to lock everything up and not to open until he was done. He then sat down sipping a cup of coffee, going over things on the StarkPad, ignoring all screams, yells and threats for him to open the door and let them out. Finally, after an hour of noise, there was a tense silence where everyone, including Loki, was sitting down and staring at the stack of envelopes on the table. Tony, having decided that his teammates were calm enough, looked up from his work and put down his caffeine.

"Are you all done acting like two year olds?" The entire group flinched because Tony's tone was bland and empty of emotion and that was worse than him yelling. "Now, we are going to discuss how things are going to be like around here from now on. We all don't have to get along, but I would like if you all would respect each other enough to watch the other's back during missions. Do you understand?" The group nodded ad one, trying to keep Tony from getting truly angry. "What is going to happen is that tomorrow, we are going to board the Jet and we are going to go to the Immortals concert. The envelopes contain your tickets. Don't lose them, or in any way damage them because you are not getting new ones. I know that each and every one of you listen to this band and that is partially why I chose this band. Are we clear on what we are going to do?" He received nods from around the table. "Good." He got up and went to the door and opened it. He paused and looked back, "If I find anything in this tower broken in the morning…" He left the threat hanging and left, not looking back again. The rest of the Avengers looked at each and left. Quickly.


End file.
